


【求RP点梗活动七】3. Where did you hide him?

by programeggsoup



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, First Meetings, Gen, Third Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】第三纪元【出场人物】Legolas，Aragorn【配对组合】L&&A【字数统计】3118【文章分级】G【前言备注】对不起colo，包子拖了那么久TAT故事时间可能对不上_(:зゝ∠)_~第三纪元的地理和年表，短时间内实在记不住，所以就查查资料看看地图瞎写了，求托老不打。N次把埃斯泰尔打成了埃瑞斯托，我大概是没救了_(:зゝ∠)_查字典瞎写了两句辛达，不知道对不对。





	【求RP点梗活动七】3. Where did you hide him?

第三纪元2956年，一个阿诺尔初升的美丽清晨。北地的针叶林里还残留着料峭寒意，松鸦“哑哑”地呼唤着新一天的到来。森林王子辞别父亲，背上了打点好的行囊，西行游历更广阔的天地。  
不过，此行可带着Adar布置的任务——寻找“小希望”。暨月初伊姆拉缀斯的埃尔隆德领主收到了养子的回信，随后向Adar指明了埃斯泰尔的去向。“如果莱戈拉斯希望旅途能有个同伴的话，那他也不失为一个合适的选择。希望两个孩子能成为朋友。”  
【先去哪儿呢？】这趟行程并不着急。三天后，莱戈拉斯拾级而上，攀上了河中卡尔岩之巅，眺望着纵横南北、如屏障一般的希斯艾格利尔。传说，他遥远又古老的亲族，因惧怕这座险恶的山脉而放弃了西进。自此，他们的故事消失在了亘古奔腾的安都因河畔，直到祖父再度将这些破碎的历史拼凑起来，伟大的林地王国，如今的幽暗密林。望着环绕着岩石的湍急河流，他不由得哼起了记忆中有关于流水的旋律——某个版本的西尔凡语《宁洛德尔之歌》。1000年前，歌谣循希斯艾格利尔南下，穿越了悚然可怖的范贡森林，错失在埃瑞德宁莱斯的岔路之间。【因为出发前被耽搁了一下，距离传说中的小希望回信已隔了大半个月。倒不如先去伊姆拉缀斯探探最新消息……不行，这样撞上那对捣蛋双胞胎的几率太高了。不去了不去了，给前路留点悬念才更有意思，不是吗？】  
思考完毕，他三步并作两步跑下了卡尔岩。如履平地地踩着河中的小石块跑到对岸，照着自己在岩顶上的观测，取了条坡度还比较友好的路。任凭山脚的植被已抽出新芽，山脉之巅依然是永恒积累的皑皑白雪。他很小的时候就跟着Adar从隘口翻过好多次雪山，这次不过是自己一个人嘛。  
他搜寻着记忆中的旧路，却怎么也找不到那立着石牌的入口。或许是被年初的大雪埋没了吧。可大雪哪能挡得住年轻的心呢？反正又不是南边脾气暴躁的卡拉兹拉斯，没有路才更有挑战嘛！他的身影渐渐地远离河道，消失在了下一个峰头的背后。

三月底，森林王子终于成功翻越了冰天雪地的山障，跨过了布茹伊能渡口，继续沿着一座他忘记了名字的森林边缘西行。三月最后一日的傍晚，他抵达了最后的大桥，莱戈拉斯决定结束本月的旅行，先休息一晚再说。据说西大道向来平坦畅通，沿途问问旅店驿站，说不定就会有收获。  
阿诺尔的余晖从极西之地以西传来，近乎于是从地平线以下来了一个最后的挣扎，尽失午日的温暖。西边的群星还未显得明亮，当然除了吉尔-埃斯泰尔以外。埃斯泰尔……哦，是的，就是他此行的目的。现在想来，自己似乎还没有确切问过Adar对方的长相。只知道是个20出头的年轻登丹人，黑头发灰眼睛……  
埃尔贝瑞丝的星星，符合条件的这种人多了去了。人类本来就长得一样一样的，哪还能分得出是打哪儿来的？更何况他根本没见过20岁出头的登丹人，啊，应该说就连登丹人都没见过（除却沿途可能碰到过一些）。20多的精灵根本就是小不点一个！不过参照长湖的人类，他们的成长速度似乎是精灵的几倍，20多应该已经是一个能独当一面的英俊青年了。可即便如此，现在的世道又不如从前，伊姆拉缀斯那个神经大条的养父竟敢让他一个人在外头跑？！  
可下一秒，他想起了自己也是一个人在外面跑。唉唉，不一样啦，人类哪能跟精灵比。尽管传说登丹人要比普通人类强许多。所以，许多是多少呢？啊，说不定就像那对捣蛋双胞胎那样，打理得整整齐齐（虽然掩饰不住好动的内心！），举手投足间带着点（他们那族惯有）的傲气，可能还是个行走的翻译机。  
想着想着，奔波十多日的疲劳顷刻间袭来。年轻的孩子在漫天的群星庇佑下，靠在两个枝桠的中间，便沉沉睡去了。晚安，星光之子；晚安，森林之子。

得到埃斯泰尔的消息，是在一个乌云遮住了星辰的夜里。莱戈拉斯带着兜帽，坐在跃马旅店的角落里。可能是因为喝惯了长湖的酒，这店的啤酒尝起来怪怪的。如今，他格外庆幸因为跟长湖那群人类有贸易往来，在小时候就学了通用语。在这个嘈杂无比又令人心烦意乱的酒馆里简直是鱼龙混杂，各种通用语方言跟大杂烩似的，炒成了一锅乱糟糟的八卦。什么北边的荒地，南边的河道，西边的蘑菇，东边的大眼……额，夹杂着些疑似是脏话和少儿不宜的词汇。  
就在此时，莱戈拉斯捕捉到了一个熟悉的名字。  
“我说的就是他啊，对……本名好像是阿斯托尔，还是泰尔来着……啊这不重要，我们一般都叫他‘大步佬’。你新来的吧……哦，真巧。你见识见识，就是那家伙。”一个模样邋遢的醉鬼凑在他酒友耳边低语，对窗外指指点点。  
那晚没有星星，也没有月亮。生怕错过了捕捉小希望最佳时刻的莱戈拉斯，想都没想便抄起家伙冲出了门。隐匿是森林精灵最擅长的本领，外加这儿本来就出入了许多来历不明的人。跃马旅店的气氛欢乐依旧，老板和客人丝毫没有注意（更贴切地说是在意）他。  
“嘿，埃斯泰尔先生！”他故意把草皮踩得“窸窣”响，免得对方把自己当做想要偷袭的敌人。  
啊，那人果然停下了脚步，转过了身来。嗯，毕竟是埃尔隆德领主的远亲，应该会长得稍稍有点……  
“您好，莱戈拉斯殿下，我是埃斯泰尔，乐意为您效劳。没想到这么巧在这儿碰上了。”  
【索伦的大蜘蛛，哪怕人类的成长速度再怎么快，总不能瞬间就成了个大叔啊！】莱戈拉斯正惊讶于对方不修边幅的外貌时，他突然想起了什么：“我从未报上自己的名字，你怎么知道我是谁？”  
“我前些时候听说您已经过了布茹伊能河，最近一段时间就会抵达布理了。”对方恭敬地行了礼。  
“你监视我的行踪！这不可能！我一向十分小心。”什么？他堂堂一个森林王子，就这么被人跟踪了？！  
“我与自然万物为友，殿下。我从春风里听得消息。”  
“何以为证？”  
“无以为证。殿下不会是以为，我是冒充‘埃斯泰尔’在这儿等您上钩吧？”胡子拉碴大叔模样的“小希望”笑笑，令莱戈拉斯疑心更重。  
“既然你这么说……招了吧，你是不是藏起了阿……”“拉贡”俩字还没说出口，莱戈拉斯被对方一把捂住嘴。  
“我在这里借宿一晚，一会儿可以带你去见他。哇，不要咬我啊！”  
“带我去，现在！”

最近不是布理交易的旺季，旅店晚上还有空房。黄油菊带他们上了楼之后，莱戈拉斯保持高度戒备的姿势倚在门边。  
“他人呢？”莱戈拉斯问。  
“给，这是养父和您父亲的亲笔信，这下你总该信了吧。”埃斯泰尔把有着家徽封蜡的信件递给森林的王子。  
“万一这是你抢了他的信呢？我可没这么好糊弄！”  
“Mae govannen. Ernil Legolas, im Estel.”【很高兴见到您。莱戈拉斯王子，我是埃斯泰尔。】  
“Edhellen.”【辛达语。】  
“行啦，难不成要我现背《赞美埃尔贝瑞丝！吉尔松涅尔！》吗？我在这里依然用着养父给的名字，原名不太方便，原因……不知您父亲是否有说起过。”  
“没。”  
“他在找我。”埃斯泰尔指指自己的眼睛。  
哦，是了，中土第一公敌，诨名索大眼。  
“我说……听领主说你也不过就跑出来五年时间，把自己整成这样对得起他老人家嘛。”终于信了眼前这个人，就是自己要找的那位。真是理想与现实的差距啊！  
“哈，这样确实不太符合你的审美。不过，你不觉得这样很亲民吗？掉在人堆里都不会有人发现。”埃斯泰尔把信塞回包裹里，又翻了个卷轴出来研究。他明天约了个人……广义上的人形生物，还得稍微做做功课。他突然听得金属武器出鞘的声音！莱戈拉斯正掂着一把银光闪闪的匕首，仔细打量着自己。  
“你干嘛？”  
“你不觉得自己整成这样很对不起你养父吗？”  
“他现在又管不到我！”  
“我看着你一脸胡子和鸟窝头实在是受不了！”  
“这是男人的骄傲，你是精灵，你不懂！”  
“不，我是看着你胡子长得长短不一、头发乱七八糟，心里硌得慌。”  
“你强迫症啊！”  
“明明好好打理下，也可以像个不错的精灵少年。”  
“有你拿匕首剃胡子的吗？！”  
“我又没胡子，我怎么知道。试试看咯！”  
“你父亲写信说你是个年轻冲动，做事不经大脑思考的小鬼，果然没错！”  
“Adar他竟然！”  
看着对方愣在原地，登丹人青年忍不住爆发出了震耳欲聋的笑声。  
那时，埃雅仁迪尔的光芒终于穿透了浓厚的云层，一颗孤星悬在西天。希望尚存，敌人必败。


End file.
